the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
T'vara Ty'Shok
"Gather the dead, burn the bodies." -September September (Or Viper 1562980, formally T'vara Ty'Shok)''' '''is a special ally in the RotDN series. She was introduced in the '''Power of Mercy '''update. Appearance September appears to be a Viper in appearance. Her only difference is that her scales are much more shinier than the rest of her people. Her pink eyes appear to have a distinct blue glowing color in her pupils. Like most militarized Vipers, September wears standard issue armor (Although it is modified in some sorts). A designation appears on her shoulders, displaying the numbers "1562980". This appears to be her Special Ops identification. She is also capable of understanding different languages (I.E, German, Turkish, Chinese, Greek, etc.) despite not learning about them. Her main language is Irish English. The most remarkable thing about September is that she is partially mechanical after being augmented in a Special Ops project dubbed as "Magnavox". In X-Ray scans, her reproductive organs have been removed, replaced with a large Psionic device that allows her to control her abilities. Augmentation In the result of her augmentation, September was classified as a Recognizer-class Technopath. After successful transmission into Special Ops, her memory was wiped to forget about her childhood, only replaced with military training. She is capable of binding her targets, although it is difficult. The resulting augmentation has slowed down her reaction time and speed, making dodges and binds hard to correctly engage with. Her Psionic abilities mostly involve her "Machine Mind" as she calls it. She claims that the device has somewhat spread throughout her body, turning her muscles into an exoskeleton, covered by synthetic skin tissue which explains why her skin seems to be more shinier. Abilities Hack Allows September to take direct control of an Imperial unit, feral or not. However, she is vulnerable in this state when controlling it. Static Burst Allows September to generate electricity, which will blind a Wretch, open a door, or disable a security system. However, this effect is only temporary. Throw Allows September to throw a ball of electricity which will home in on targets. This will deal massive damage to weaker targets. Warp A stronger variation of Throw, and requires a longer recharge time. This can deal more damage to stronger targets. Toss Allows September to use electromagnetic radiation to cause targets to fly into the air. Useful when dealing with a Shepherd. Slam A stronger variant of Toss, which the target will be slammed into the ground, doubling the damage. Singularity Allows September to generate a ball of electricity which attracts nearby targets and damages them. Useful when dealing with Medics or Spies. Bind Allows September to coil up her target and pin them down. The target takes more damage the longer they are coiled. She is vulnerable in this state. If Electrify is used, the damage dealt to the target using Bind is increased. Tongue Pull Allows September to grab the target with her long tongue and pull them straight to her, or in another direction. If Electrify is used, the damage dealt to the target using Tongue Pull is increased. Viper Poison Allows September to launch a puddle of Viper venom, which will deal damage to her target. The damage is increased the more the target stands in it. Useful when dealing with an Amalgamate horde. If Electrify is used, the damage dealt to the target using Viper Poison is increased. Electrify Allows September's skin to act as a bioelectric field to increase damage resistance to fifty percent. This even effects Viper Poison, Bind, and Tongue Pull, which the venom and the tongue will become electrified, and it will deal twice as much damage than it used to. Enhanced HUD Allows September to scan the surrounding area for hostiles or objectives. Using this can allow September to easily identify targets by variation. They also allow her to lock onto targets and fire at them. Useful in close quarters. Strategy September's abilities are a force to be reckoned with. With her modified Photon Rifle, she can quickly dispatch infected, and can resist high-power weapons, thanks to the Recognizer-class Technopath armor. Being the best super-soldier, September is mainly used for offense and support. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * September and a squad of survivors can make up an effective team against the infected. However, she is not meant for defending objectives. Remember: She is an offense and support character. * Her abilities can also disrupt power sources. However, some are required in order to progress. Lighting sources are an example. * Viper Poison is recommended for Amalgamate hordes, but it is also effective against boss infected. The Berserker is one example. ** The venom can also slow down the target if hit directly. * Wretch Engineers are immune to her Hack ability, but are vulnerable to Static Burst. Their turrets also have the same result. ** Medics and Spies however are immune to Static Burst. It's best to save it for other variations. Her Enhanced HUD can easily identify enemies by their variation. Players can use this to their advantage. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * September is a serious threat when she is present. Using a boss infected is strongly recommended. * If playing as a Wretch, be sure to avoid her Static Burst. It will blind Wretch players temporarily, but will also allow her the chance to kill them. ** The same term applies to Apex players. * Do not attempt to engage September as a Puker, as the Puker is an extremely vulnerable target only used for ambush attacks. Heading straight to September is more likely suicide. Statistics Strengths * Immune to electric and water attacks. * Qualified to spare lives. * Merciful to allies that were former enemies. * Extremely high firepower. * Slightly higher endurance when Electrify is active. * Faster reviving time for downed squad members. * Can use enemy controlled power sources to heal. * Kind, compassionate, and gentle. Weaknesses * Easily distressed. * Reaction time slightly decreased. * Vulnerable to radiation and fire attacks. * Becomes heavily emotional when a squad member dies and slows down movement speed for twenty seconds. * Incapable of leaving her most favored squad member unless said squad member is dead. * Damage is highly decreased for scoped weapons. * Will not perform executions on enemies. * Cannot regenerate health or shields. Trivia * September's name was given from the month of the same name. * September has the highest health and defense compared to any other survivor. ** However, Raven's health and defense surpass hers. Images Category:Heroes + allies Category:Allied Aliens